


Driver

by orphan_account



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: With her son as her navigator, Gaby Teller drives like the old-days.





	Driver

“Left up ahead” her passenger drawled. She immediately swung her steering will and hugged the tight turn all the while her little Cobra groaned and creaked. Gaby clenched her teeth in frustration. She hated American cars, like their star-paved city blocks, they were all looks no character. Spineless, she thought to herself as she willed the AC car to go faster.   
It wasn’t like she missed being trapped behind the iron curtain or anything even remotely like that. She just missed the occasionally glamorous and exciting, and more often dangerous and dire spy life. America, for all of Napoleon’s promises, simply could not compare.   
“Right here”, her passenger commanded from the rear seat. Again causing Gaby to swing the wheel, shifting gears furiously. This tension reminded her of the night she had fled East Berlin, a cocky passenger sitting in the same seat behind her tutting out instructions as she peeled through dark city streets. But this time, it wasn’t an all-star KGB agent hot on their tails, so after a few more sharp turns and some strategic parking they were free from their pursuers. One by one they filed out of the car into the inky night, checking behind to see if their old company was somehow still on them. Gaby doubted it, they were just some young delinquents. She may be getting up in her years, but she could out-drive most professionals, kids were no sweat. She turned around to see the last of her passengers step out of the convertible, stretching his legs.   
“Seems like you still got it, mum”, the tall brunette smirked. Gaby rolled her eyes. She didn’t quite understand how her son had managed to take after Uncle Napoleon so much, but after seeing the city he chose to live in she had begun to understand more.   
“You better not being pulling any more stunts like this, Alfie”, muttering his pet-name in hopes of irritating him to no avail, like his Uncle his snarky demeanor hardly faltered.   
“Of course not, mum. I’m sorry”, his tone remained kidding, but his eyes were sincere. Like, his father his eyes hardly lied, at least to her.   
“Yeah, Alfred. She came all this way to see you”, his date murmured from under his arm. Gaby took a better look at the girl her son had decided to court and then away from the mob heir that had also took an interest in her. Even under the dim street-lamps it was easy to tell that she was beautiful. Her short brown hair bobbed cheerfully against her tan skin. She had a sweet smile nested on her rosy cheeks, but her eyes also betrayed her wit. Gaby shrugged any judgement off. Her son was an adult now, and any mess he made he would have to handle. With the exception of tonight, she had been itching to drive after-all and had torn out of her son’s guest room when she had gotten the call.   
“It’s no trouble”, she dismissed and waved her hand. “Will you two be alright now? You can take the car if you need.”   
“You’ve been a real help, mum, as ever”, Alfred said as he leaned down to peck her forehead. She smiled at him and the bid the pair farewell as the Cobra disappeared into the night. If it came back dented again, she would not be so forgiving. Sighing she turned around and pushed through her son’s picket fence. For all his showy tendencies, he was still rather old-fashioned in taste.   
“Some things never go out of style”, as Napoleon would say. Gaby brushed a piece of hair behind her eye and plopped down on the couch in the living room and thought of the older American. She had planned to visit in him while she was in New York, but hadn’t had a chance yet. Napoleon Solo might have been graying, but there wasn’t a single doubt in her mind that the geezer still managed to shack up almost every night. Gaby rubbled the forehead where her son had kissed her. Maybe she was getting old.   
“Darling, did I wake you?” She whispered to the dark living room.   
“No. I was waiting for you to return”, he replied simply. Out of the darkness emerged Illya Kuryakin, like the old-days appearing from shadow. His blonde hair was also turning white, making the Russian really look like he was under an eternal cloud of snow. He had chucked when she told him, and absent-mindedly twirled a few of her own grey hairs between his fingers. The aging trio had gone through a lot together. Running missions under U.N.C.L.E for almost thirty years, raising her and Illya’s children together with Uncle Napoleon no-more than an arm’s reach away. Gaby felt her mind wandering more and more these days and rubbed at her eyes again. Illya approached her and rubbed her shoulders. Gently guiding her to their borrowed room. As they laid down in bed together for the second time that night, Gaby looked over at her husband’s face again. She briefly leaned over and kissed him. His blue eyes drooped as she did and he mumbled a muffled “goodnight”, quickly succumbing to sleep. She almost laughed, when did Illya the watchful and worrier fall asleep the minute his head hit the pillow? She pulled the covers more tightly around them and snuggled up closer. She cast one last look around their dark room, some old habits are impossible to kill, and closed her eyes. She slept fell into a quick and dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess the point of the ending is that Gaby no longer suffers from nightmares or anything of the sort. She lives in London with Illya and often flies to visit Napoleon and her son, Alfred in New York.


End file.
